escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Investigaciones filosóficas
Las Investigaciones filosóficas (Philosophische Untersuchungen) es junto al Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus, una de las dos obras principales del filósofo Ludwig Wittgenstein. En ella Wittgenstein discute numerosos problemas y "puzzles" de la semántica, la lógica, la filosofía de las matemáticas y la filosofía de la mente. Enuncia el punto de vista de que las confusiones conceptuales que rodean al uso del lenguaje son la causa de le mayoría de los problemas filosóficos. El libro es reconocido como una de las obras filosóficas más importantes del siglo XX, y continua ejerciendo influencia en filósofos contemporáneos, especialmente en el estudio de la mente y el lenguaje. El texto Ediciones El libro no estaba listo aún para su publicación cuando Wittgenstein falleció en 1951. G. E. M. Anscombe tradujo los manuscritos de Wittgenstein y se editó por primera vez en 1953. El libro est a ahora en su tercera edición la cual incorpora las revisiones finales de Anscombe y ha sido repaginado. Existen dos ediciones populares en inglés de la Investigaciones filosóficas, ambas traducidas por Anscombe: *Prentice Hall, 1999 (ISBN 0-02-428810-1) *Blackwell Publishers, 2001 (ISBN 0-631-23127-7). Esta edición incluye el texto original en alemán junto a la traducción en inglés. El texto está dividido en dos partes, las cuales consisten de lo que Wittgenstein llama en el prefacio Bemerkungen, traducido por Anscombe como "observaciones".Wittgenstein (1953), Preface. (Todas las citas serán de Wittgenstein (1953), a menos que se indique lo contrario.) En la primera parte estas observaciones rara vez ocupan más de un párrafo y están numeradas secuencialmente. En la segunda parte, las observaciones son más largas están numeradas con numerales romanos. En el índice, las observaciones de la primera parte están referidas por su número en lugar de la página; sin embargo, las referencias a la segunda parte están citadas por el número de página. La naturaleza comparativamente inusual de la segunda parte se debe al hecho de que está compuesta de notas que Wittgenstein pretendía reincorporar a la primera parte. Debido a su muerte fueron publicadas como una segunda parte. Método y presentación Las Investigaciones filosóficas es una obra única en su enfoque de la filosofía. Un texto filosófico típico presenta un problema filosófico, resume y critica varios enfoque alternativos para resolverlo, presenta su propio enfoque, y después argumenta en favor de dicho enfoque. El libro de Wittgenstein trata a la filosofía como una actividad, más en la línea de la mayeútica el célebre método de Sócrates; lleva al lector a trabajar en varios problemas participando activamente en la investigación. En lugar de presentar un problema filosófico y su solución, Wittgenstein inicia un diólogo en el que propone un experimento mental, describe uno podría estar inclinado a pensarlo, y luego muestra por qué esa inclinación sufre de una confusión conceptual. El siguiente es un extracto de la primera entrada del libro que ejemplifica este método: ...piensen en el siguiente uso del lenguaje: Envío a alguien de compras. Le entregó una nota que dice "cinco manzanas rojas". Lleva la nota al encargado de la tienda, quien abre la gaveta que dice "manzanas", después busca la palabra "rojo" en una mesa y encuentra una muestra del color a su lado; después dice la serie de números cardinales—asumo que los conoce de memoria—hasta la palabra "cinco" y para cada número saca de la gaveta una manzana del mismo color que la muestra.—Es de esta y en similares maneras que uno opera con las palabras—"Pero ¿cómo sabe en dónde y cómo debe buscar la palabra rojo? y ¿qué es lo que debe de hacer con la palabra cinco?" Bueno, asumo que actúa en la forma en que lo describí. Las explicaciones llegan a su fin en algún momento.—Pero ¿cúal es el significado de la palabra cinco? Tal cosa no estaba en juego aquí, solamente cómo se emplea la palabra cinco.§1. Este ejemplo es típico del estilo del libro. Podemos ver cada uno de los pasos en el método de Wittgenstein: * El lector se le presenta un experimento mental: Se envía a alguien de compras con la orden en una nota. * Wittgenstein articula lo que podría ser la reacción del lector o de su interlocutor. Usualmente pone estas afimaciones entre comillas para distinguirlas de las suyas: "Pero ¿cómo sabe en dónde y cómo debe buscar la palabra rojo? y ¿qué es lo que debe de hacer con la palabra cinco?" A menudo Wittgenstein también transmite la respuesta de un interlocutor comenzando con una barra larga, tal como lo hace con la última observación del interlocutor: —Pero ¿cúal es el significado de la palabra cinco? *Wittgenstein muestra por qué la reacción del lector está malorientada: Tal cosa no estaba en juego aquí, solamente cómo se emplea la palabra cinco. Wittgenstein también utiliza el recurso retórico de enmarcar varias de las obervaciones como un diálogo entre él y un interlocutor. Por ejemplo, Obersvación 258 propone un experimento mental en el cual se asocia cieta sensación con el signo S'' escrita en un calendario. Inicia después un diálogo en el cual el interlocutor ofrece una serie de maneras de definir ''S, y le opone a cada una objeción oportuna, sacando de esta manera la conclusión de que en tal caso no existe una definición correcta de S''. Por medio de tales experimentos mentales, Wittgenstein intenta hacer que el lector llegue a ciertas conclusiones filosóficas de foram independiente; no argumenta simplemente en favor de sus propias conclusiones. Este enfoque puede ser muy efectivo y satisfactorio, pero también hace a la filosofía de Wittgenstein difícil de aprehender. Lenguaje, significado y uso El método de Wittgenstein conduce al resumen usual de las ''Investigaciones: "El significado es solo el uso" — esto es, las palabras no están difinidas por referencia hacia los objetos o las cosas que designan en el mundo exterior ni por los pensamientos, ideas o representaciones mentales que uno podría asociar con ellos, sino más bien por cómo se les usa en la comunicación real y ordinaria. Por ejemplo, esto significa que no es necesario postular que hay algo llamado bien que existe independientemente de cualquier "buena acción" en particular.Véase §77. Esta es una línea de pensamiento en el libro, que contrasta por ejemplo con el realismo platónico y con las nociones de Gottlob Frege de significado y referencia. Las Investigaciones tratan en gran parte con las dificultades del lenguaje y el significado. Wittgenstein concebía las herramientas del lenguaje como fundamentalmente simples, Véase §97. y creía que los filósfos habían oscurecido esta simplicidad al malutilizar el lenguaje y al plantear preguntas sin significado. En las Investigaciones Wittgenstein intentó aclarar las cosas y "shew the fly the way out of the fly-bottle."§309. Notas Las observaciones en la I parte de las ''Investigaciones están precedidas por el símbolo "§". Las observaciones en la II parte están referidas por su numeral romano o el número de página de la tercera edición. Bibliografía * Enlaces externos *The first 100 remarks from Wittgenstein's Philosophical Investigations with Commentary by Lois Shawver. *Wittgenstein's Beetle - description of the thought experiment from Philosophy Online. Categoría:Libros de 1953 Categoría:Epistemología Categoría:Libros de filosofía Categoría:Filosofía del lenguaje Categoría:Libros de Ludwig Wittgenstein Categoría:Obras filosóficas de:Philosophische Untersuchungen en:Philosophical Investigations et:Filosoofilised uurimused fr:Investigations philosophiques is:Rannsóknir í heimspeki ja:哲学探究 pl:Dociekania filozoficzne ru:Философские исследования (Витгенштейн) sv:Filosofiska undersökningar